Tu es de retour
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Je passai devant la salle dans laquelle se déroulerait la fête de ce soir et vit ma mère s'affairer au près des fées pour que tout soit parfait. Mais pour moi, rien n'était parfait. J'avais beau avoir Henry pour moi seule, avoir retrouvé mes parents, mes amis, je n'étais pas heureuse d'être ici. Il manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que mes parents ne voulait surtout pas inviter.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000005597 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000005580

Je marchai seule dans les couloirs du château de mes parents. Ma robe me gênait, mes chaussures aussi, et encore plus cette coiffure trop affriolante pour moi. Je n'étais pas à ma place ici. Mais une fête se préparait et je n'avais d'autres choix que d'y participer.

Nous venions tout juste de reconstruire le château. Et cela faisait déjà un peu plus de deux mois que nous avions tous quittés Storybrooke. Je passai devant la salle dans laquelle se déroulerait la fête de ce soir et vit ma mère s'affairer au près des fées pour que tout soit parfait. Mais pour moi, rien n'était parfait. J'avais beau avoir Henry pour moi seule, avoir retrouvé mes parents, mes amis, je n'étais pas heureuse d'être ici. Il manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que mes parents ne voulait surtout pas inviter.

La soirée débuta. Je revit Neal – Baelfire – ainsi que Regina, Mulan, Aurore, et les autres. C'était facile pour les autres d'être heureux ils avaient retrouver leur monde. Mais ainsi, j'avais perdu quelqu'un de cher.

Au bout de quelques heures, je sortit faire un tour dans les jardins du château. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes chaussures me faisaient affreusement mal. Je m'assit sur un banc et regardai la mer avec à l'horizon, un magnifique champs d'étoiles. J'avais trop perdu. Et pour tout avouer, j'aimerais tout retrouver. Mais c'est impossible. D'abord Neal, après Graham, puis lui. Killian Jones. Il était repartit au Pays Imaginaire. Je lui avait envoyé une invitation en le suppliant de venir mais, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne viendrait pas. Pourtant, c'est la seule personne que j'aurais aimé voir ce soir.

Soudain, alors que j'enlevai mes chaussures, je vis une ombre se dessiner au loin. Un bateau s'approchait du rivage a une allure que je reconnaissais. Je me levai, ne pris pas la peine de remettre mes escarpins, et courut vers la plage. Ma coiffure se déforma tandis que j'en enlevai toutes les barrettes. Je continuai de courir, ne faisait attention qu'à l'ombre qui s'approchait. Lorsque j'arrivai sur le sable chaud, j'attendis patiemment, un sourire sur mes lèvres, que le bateau débarque. L'impatience me gagnai peu à peu et là, je le vis, sur le pont. Il mit l'escalier pour descendre de son navire et je recommençai à courir en sa direction. Je le vit sourire et ouvrir ses bras et je m'y jetai. Je me blotti contre lui, comme si cela faisait des années que l'on avait été privé l'un de l'autre. Il mit son nez dans mes cheveux, caressa mes épaules, et ses mains descendirent dans mon dos.

-Tu es de retour, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

Crochet me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Il sécha une de mes larmes et embrassa mon front.

-Oui, j'ai reçu ton invitation.

Je ri et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je sentis une vague de chaleur envahir mon corps, embaumer mes pensées, aller dans chaque infime partie de mon corps pour en réveiller tous les sens en sommeil depuis des mois. J'étais bien. Et heureuse. Il se détacha de moi et me sourit. Son sourire était ce qui me faisait le plus craquer chez lui.

-On va dans mon bateau avant la fête ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Très sérieux, Swan.

Je rougis. Il me laissa passer devant lui et je montai sur le pont du bateau. Il m'emmena alors dans ses appartements, et ce que j'y vis me donna envie de pleurer, encore une fois.

-C'est pour moi, ça ?

-Pour nous, plus précisément, répondit Killian.

Je m'effondrai en larmes. Il y a avait des bougies partout, il avait enlevé son grand bureau de bois pour y mettre un lit immense qu'il avait couvert d'une couverture en peau de daim magnifique. Tout était rangé, propre. Aussi, je m'étonnai de ne voir personne d'autre que nous sur le bateau. Je lui demandai alors pourquoi.

-Il fallait que nous soyons que tous les deux pour que tout soit parfait.

Je me mordais les lèvres. Il m'embrassa et me porta jusqu'au lit. Il m'allongea, s'allongea à côté de moi, et me caressa le visage. Je vis dans son regard ce que j'avais rarement déjà vu. L'amour, le bonheur. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je sentis que cette fois, ce baiser n'avait rien d'un baiser innocent. Derrière, se cachait le désir de nos deux corps enfin retrouvés. Nos lèvres accrochées, nous nous laissâmes porter par le désir qui nous uni.

Tout était parfait à présent.


End file.
